Edwards Gedanken
by stargazerin
Summary: Verschiedene kurze Szenen mit den Gedanken von Edward. Heiratsantrag und Rosalies Neuigkeiten ist fertig, weiteres in Bearbeitung. Es wird wahrscheinlich nur Szenen geben, die sich um Edward und Bella drehen.
1. Heiratsantrag

_Ich bin der Meinung Edwards Hirn ist sehr kompliziert – was Midnight Sun ja teilweise auch beweist. Ich denke deshalb, dass dieser kleine Versuch in Edwards Geist zu dringen, weit entfernt von Perfektion ist. Aber ein Versuch war's Wert._

_Bella und Edward sind aus Italien zurückgekehrt und Edward hat nachts genügend Zeit nachzudenken, während er über Bella wacht._

_Hier sind ein paar mögliche Gedanken, nachdem Bella ihre Entschlossenheit gezeigt hat, ein Vampir zu werden und wie Edward vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, sie zu heiraten._

_Das Gedicht gehört einer sehr guten Freundin von mir, Tini. Sie hat es vor langer, langer Zeit für ihren jetzigen Ehemann geschrieben.  
_

_

* * *

_

Hast du ein Herz gefunden,

das mit dir fühlt und weint,

und das in bangen Stunden,

mit Trost bei dir erscheint.

Halt dich mit ganzem Herzen,

an dieser Seele fest,

wenn dich in Not und Schmerzen,

die ganze Welt verlässt.

---

_**Meine Entscheidung**_

Seit meiner Rückkehr aus Italien verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Nachdenken.

Ob Bella überhaupt eine Ahnung hat, wie knapp ich der sicheren Vernichtung entgangen war? Wie knapp sie war, mich zu retten?

Meine Einschätzung von Menschen sagte mir Nein, aber Bella ist anders. Sie ist aufmerksam. Sie sieht Zusammenhänge, wo andere nicht mal ansatzweise welche vermuten würden. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie, wie knapp sie war. Vielleicht _wusste_ sie es auch.

In dem Glauben sie vor Schmerz zu bewahren, hatte ich ihr mehr Schmerz zugefügt, als jemals jemand anderes es hätte tun können. Und doch war sie ohne zu zögern mit Alice aufgebrochen – nach Italien, um mich zu retten.

Natürlich konnte Alice es sich nicht verkneifen, mir unter die Nase zu halten, dass sie von Anfang an Recht hatte. Bellas Zuneigung zu mir war stärker, als ich ihr zugestand.

_~Flashback~_

„_Ich hab's dir gleich gesagt, Edward. Aber nein, du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören!", schelterte Alice ihren Bruder._

„_Ich weiß Alice. Du hast keine Ahnung wie leid es mir tut!", versuchte Edward sich zu verteidigen._

„_Du weißt, Edward, es wird schwer werden für dich, Bellas Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen."_

_Edwards Verteidigung war zerstört. Es gab nichts, was er dem entgegensetzen konnte. Und zu allem übel, erinnerte sich Alice auch noch daran zurück, wie Bella ohne zu zögern mit Alice nach Italien aufbrechen wollte._

„_Ich hab dir gesagt, Edward, unterschätze Bellas Liebe zu dir nicht!"_

_~Ende Flashback~_

Wie dumm von mir.

Habe ich Bellas Liebe wirklich unterschätzt? Zugegeben, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Bella so bereitwillig ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde, um meines zu retten – jedenfalls nicht, nachdem was ich ihr alles angetan habe.

Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Bellas Liebe zu mir wirklich unterschätzt habe, oder? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass wahrscheinlich Bella jetzt meine Liebe zu ihr unterschätzt – logischerweise.

Sie hat gesagt, sie hat mir verziehen. Aber hatte sie das wirklich? Neigen Menschen nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, und etwas anderes zu meinen? Aber nicht Bella. Bella war immer ehrlich zu mir.

Darf ich überhaupt noch von ihr verlangen, ehrlich zu mir zu sein?

In dem Augenblick, nachdem wir aus Italien zurück waren, und ich sie endlich wieder in meinen Armen hielt und sie sich nicht von mir abwandte, wusste ich, dass ein kleiner Schimmer der Hoffnung existierte. Ich könnte wieder gut machen, was ich kaputt gemacht hatte.

Ich würde geduldig sein müssen, ich würde nachsichtig sein müssen. Ich würde auf meine Handlungen und Worte achten müssen und ich würde mit der Schuld leben müssen. Aber ich war gewillt – mehr als gewillt – das alles auf mich zu nehmen, wenn ich doch nur einen kleinen Teil wieder gut machen könnte.

Doch zu allem Übel ließ Bella mir keine Zeit mit meiner eigenen Wiedergutmachung. Sie hatte ihre eigene Idee, ihre eigene Vorstellung davon, wie ich es wieder gut machen könnte.

Aber war ich dazu bereit? War ich bereit, sie zu einem seelenlosen Wesen, eingefroren in der Zeit, verdammt auf ewig auf diesem Planeten zu wandeln zu machen?

Nein, war ich nicht.

Mir gefiel die Vorstellung, eine Ewigkeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Es löste etwas in mir aus, was nur sie auslösen konnte: absolutes, vollkommenes, bedingungsloses Glück.

War es wirklich so bedingungslos? Sollte es mir dann nichts ausmachen, ob Bella nun atmen musste oder nicht, um zu existieren? Knüpfte ich meine Liebe also doch an eine Bedingung?

Bin ich wirklich so ein Monster geworden?

Zu wissen, dass ich ein lebloses Monster bin, was sich von dem Leben Anderer – wenn auch nur Tiere – nährt, ist schmerzlich. Aber ertragbar. Und Bella hat es so viel ertragbarer gemacht.

Aber bin ich so sehr ein Monster geworden, dass ich schon nicht mehr in der Lage bin, bedingungslos zu lieben?

_Nein._

Ich liebe Bella. - Mehr als mich.

Über alles.

Und deshalb treffe ich eine Entscheidung. _Jetzt._

Ich werde ihr ihren größten Wunsch erfüllen – auch wenn es genau das Gegenteil von _meinem_ größten Wunsch ist.

Es hat mich natürlich von Anfang an mit Stolz und Freude erfüllt, dass sie ein Vampir werden möchte, um mit mir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen. Und zugegeben – manchmal hatte ich Angst, dass sie diese Entscheidung bereuen würde, und das nicht nur, weil sie ihre Seele aufgeben würde. Sondern auch, weil sie sich dazu verdammen würde, mich eine Ewigkeit ertragen zu müssen. Ich habe Angst, _sie_ würde _mich_ eines Tages verlassen.

Aber sie ist so überzeugend, dass selbst ich nicht anders kann, als ihr zu glauben, dass sie wirklich die Ewigkeit mit mir zusammen sein möchte.

Und deshalb erfülle ich ihr diesen Wunsch. Ich werde ihrer Verwandlung zustimmen.

Ich gehe sogar weiter. Ich werde ihr anbieten, die Verwandlung selbst durchzuführen. Sie hat es nie ausgesprochen. Aber zwischen den Zeilen hat sie mehr als einmal anklingen lassen, wie gern sie es hätte, dass ich derjenige bin, der ihr Leben ändert. Und wenn ich einmal anfange ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen, dann erfülle ich ihn ganz. Ich mache keine halben Sachen.

Wenn Menschen den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander verbringen wollen, dann heiraten sie. Wenn Bella den Rest ihrer Existenz mit mir verbringen möchte, dann muss sie eine von uns werden.

Eine Heirat für Unsterbliche.

Ich bin in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, in der zwei Menschen, die ihren Lebensweg gemeinsam gehen wollen, auch geheiratet haben. Ich bin erzogen worden, mich wie ein Gentleman zu verhalten, Anstand zu wahren und vor allem Moral.

Menschen, wie Mike Newton, oder Tyler sind ein Beispiel dafür, wie ein Mann nicht sein sollte. Doch sind sie auch ein Beispiel dafür, wie sich die Zeit geändert hat, da sie heute nur eine Abbildung eines normalen Durchschnittsjungen sind. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Bella mit dieser Art von Jungen nichts anfangen kann. Ich bin froh darüber.

Ich bin froh, dass ich mich in Bellas Gegenwart so verhalten kann, wie ich es zu meinen Lebzeiten einer Frau gegenüber auch getan hätte.

Ja, ich glaube manchmal sogar, Bella bewundert mich etwas dafür. Bei diesen Gedanken durchströmt mich erneut das Gefühl von purem Glück und langsam formen sich in meinem Kopf klare Gedanken.

Bella und ich würden auf ewig ein Liebespaar sein.

Ist sie wirklich bereit dazu, mit mir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen – nicht nur den Rest ihres Lebens?

Würde _sie_ mich heiraten? - Um mehr als nur ein Paar zu sein ... um ein _Ehepaar_ zu sein?

Unsicherheit durchflutet mich – und mit ihr der Drang Alice nach Bellas kommender Reaktion zu fragen. Doch diesem Drang widerstehe ich. Es wäre nicht nur unfair Bellas Reaktion vorher zu kennen, es würde auch mir die Freude nehmen – egal welch Nervosität damit abfallen würde.

Ich bin froh, dass Bella eine solch große Abneigung gegen das Heiraten hat. So weiß ich wenigstens, dass sie mir nicht leichtsinnig zustimmen wird.

Auf der anderen Seite beginnen in mir auch Selbstzweifel aufzusteigen.

Ist sie nach all dem Leid, was _ich_ ihr angefügt habe, noch immer in der Lage mich so bedingungslos zu lieben? Habe ich überhaupt das _Recht_ um ihre Hand anzuhalten?

Wird sie meinen Wunsch verstehen - ihn teilen?

Wird sie mich beweisen lassen, das ich nicht vorhabe sie jemals wieder allein zu lassen?

Wird sie mich gewähren lassen, sie ewig an mich zu binden?  
Wird sie mich gewähren lassen, mich ewig an sie zu binden?

* * *

_Wow, fertig. Irgendwie hat es Spaß gemacht, mich in Edward hinein zu versetzen – auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich alle Aspekte aus dem Buch berücksichtigt habe? … mal sehen. Vielleicht mach ich das noch mal :o) Edwards Rettung in Italien könnte interessant werden, oder seine Gedanken auf Isle Esme?_

_Nichts desto trotz, reviewt! Wie hat euch das Stück gefallen?_


	2. Rosalies Neuigkeiten

_AN: Diese Version versuche ich so nah wie möglich an Stephenie Meyers kurzes Extra (__.com/nm___) „Rosalie's News" zu halten. Entsprechend ist der Flashback ein Auszug aus dem englischen Original. Edward denkt also mit keiner Sekunde an Selbstmord._

_**Zu spät**_

Dreißig Stunden sind vergangen, seit meinem zerstörerischen Anruf bei Bella und die Bestätigung über ihren tot.

_~ Flashback ~_

„_Bei Swan.", antwortete eine Stimme, die ich nicht kannte. Die heißere, tiefe Stimme eines Mannes. Tief, aber jung._

_Ich verschenkte keine Sekunde, über die Konsequenzen meines Handelns nachzudenken._

„_Hier ist Dr. Carlisle Cullen.", sagte ich, die Stimme meines Vaters perfekt nachahmend. „Dürfte ich bitte mit Charlie sprechen?"_

„_Er ist nicht hier.", antwortete die Stimme. Und ich war ein wenig über den Ärger in der Stimme erstaunt. Die Worte waren fast wie ein knurren. Aber das war mir egal._

„_Na gut, wo ist er dann?", forderte ich ungeduldig._

_Es entstand eine kurze Pause, als würde der Fremde mir Informationen vorenthalten wollen._

„_Er ist auf der Beerdigung.", sagte der Junge schließlich._

_Ich legte erneut auf._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Dreißig Stunden seit den schrecklichen Neuigkeiten über Bellas tot.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Warum würde Rosalie mich anrufen wollen? Die eine Person, die meine Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich am meisten genießen würde._

_Es musste wirklich etwas schlimmes passiert sein, wenn sie so dringend mit mir reden wollte. Da ich plötzlich sehr besorgt um meine Familie war, nahm ich das Gespräch an._

„_Was?", fragte ich gespannt._

„_Oh, wow. Edward hat das Gespräch angenommen. Ich fühle mich ja so geehrt."_

_Sowie ich ihren Tonfall hörte, wusste ich, dass es meiner Familie gut ging. Wahrscheinlich war ihr langweilig. Aber ohne ihre Gedanken, war es sehr schwer ihre Intentionen zu erraten. Rosalie hatte für mich noch nie sehr viel Sinn gemacht. Ihren Handlungen lag oft eine sehr verworrene Logik zu Grunde._

_Ich lag auf._

„_Lasst mich in Ruhe.", flüsterte ich zu niemand bestimmten._

_Natürlich vibrierte mein Handy erneut._

_Würde sie versuchen mich anzurufen, bis sie – was auch immer für eine Nachricht sie mir überbringen wollte – mich erreicht hatte und nerven konnte? Wahrscheinlich. Und es würde Monate dauern, ehe sie dieses Spiel satt hatte. Ich spielte mit der Idee sie für das nächste halbe Jahr mit ihrer Wahlwiederholungstaste zu beschäftigen … und dann seufzte ich und nahm das Gespräch doch an._

„_Sag, was du zu sagen hast."_

_Rosalie sprang über ihre eigenen Worte, „Ich dachte du würdest gerne wissen wollen, dass Alice in Forks ist."_

_Ich schlug meine Augen auf und starrte auf die alten, verrotteten Holzbretter ein paar Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht._

„_Was?", fragte ich mit einer eintönigen, emotionslosen Stimme._

„_Du weißt, wie Alice ist – denkt, sie weiß alles. Wie du.", lachte Rosalie humorlos. Ihre Stimme hatte einen nervösen Unterton, als wäre sie plötzlich sehr unsicher in dem, was sie tat._

_Aber mein eigener Ärger machte es mir sehr schwer auf Rosalies Gefühle zu achten._

_Alice hatte mir geschworen, dass sie nichts unternahm, was Bella anging, auch wenn sie meine Entscheidung nicht für gut hieß. Sie hatte mir versprochen, dass sie Bella allein lässt... so lange wie ich es tat. Natürlich erwartete sie, dass ich mich irgendwann meinem Schmerz fügen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie recht._

_Aber noch hatte ich mich nicht gefügt. Noch nicht. Was suchte sie also in Forks? Ich hätte sie erwürgen können! Nicht, dass Jasper mich so nahe an sie ran lassen würde, wenn er erstmal meine Gefühlslage wusste …_

„_Bist du noch dran, Edward?"_

_Ich antwortete nicht. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen kniff ich mir an meine Nasenspitze und fragte mich, ob Vampire Kopfschmerzen kriegen können._

_Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Alice inzwischen zurück war …_

_Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein._

_Ich hatte ein Versprechen abgegeben. Bella verdiente ein normales Leben. Ich hatte ein Versprechen abgegeben. Bella verdiente ein normales Leben._

_Ich wiederholte diese Worte wie ein Mantra, um die verführerischen Bilder von Bellas Fensterbrett aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen. Die Türschwelle zu meinem einzigen Zufluchtsort – meinem Asyl._

_Natürlich müsste ich auf Knien angekrochen kommen, wenn ich zurückkehren würde. Das machte mir nichts aus. Ich würde das nächste Jahrzehnt glücklich auf Knien verbringen, wenn ich es mit ihr verbringen dürfte._

_Nein, nein, nein._

„_Edward? Fragst du dich denn nicht, warum Alice dort ist?"_

„_Nicht wirklich."_

_Rosalies Stimme wurde etwas selbstzufrieden. Sicherlich war sie zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass sie eine Reaktion aus mir heraus pressen konnte. „Natürlich bricht sie genau genommen nicht die Regeln. Ich meine, du wolltest nur, dass wir von Bella fern bleiben, richtig? Der Rest von Forks ist dir egal."_

_Ich blinzelte langsam. Bella war weggegangen? Meine Gedanken kreisten um diese unerwartete Wendung. Sie war mit der Schule noch nicht fertig, also muss sie zu ihrer Mutter zurück gekehrt sein. Das war gut. Sie würde im Sonnenschein leben. Es war gut, dass sie die dunklen Schatten hinter sich gelassen hatte._

_Ich versuchte zu schlucken – und konnte nicht._

_Rosalie lachte nervös, „Du siehst, du musst nicht sauer auf Alice sein."_

„_Dann warum, Rosalie, hast du mich angerufen, wenn nicht, um Alice in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Warum nervst du mich? Argh!"_

„_Warte!", sagte sie, ahnend, dass ich dabei war, wieder aufzulegen. „Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich angerufen habe."_

„_Dann, warum? Verrate es mir schnell, und _lasse mich dann in Ruhe!_"_

„_Na ja.", begann sie zögerlich._

„_Brings hinter dir, Rosalie. Du hast zehn Sekunden."_

„_Ich denke du solltest nach Hause kommen.", sagte sie in Eile. „Ich bin es Leid Esme leiden zu sehen und Carlisle nicht mehr lachen zu sehen. Du solltest dich schämen für das, was du ihnen angetan hast. Emmett vermisst dich die ganze Zeit und geht mir damit auf die Nerven. Du hast eine Familie. Werde erwachsen und denke mal an diese, statt nur an dich selbst."_

„_Interessanter Ratschlag, Rosalie. Lass mich dir eine kurze Geschichte über einen Esel und ein Langohr erzählen..."_

„Ich_ denke an sie, im Gegensatz zu dir. Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht, wie sehr du Esme verletzt hast, wenn schon kein anderer dich interessiert? Sie liebt dich mehr, als der Rest von uns und das weißt du. Komm nach Hause."_

_Ich antwortete nicht._

„_Ich dachte, wenn diese ganze Geschichte mit Forks vorbei ist, würdest du darüber hinweg kommen."_

„_Forks war nie das Problem, Rosalie.", sagte ich in einem Versuch geduldig zu sein. Was sie über Esme und Carlisle gesagt hatte, hatte direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. „Nur weil Bella" - es war schwer ihren Namen laut auszusprechen - „nach Florida gegangen ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin... Pass auf, Rosalie. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber vertrau mir, es würde niemanden glücklicher machen, wenn ich zu Hause wäre."_

„_Ähm."_

_Da war es wieder. Dieses nervöse Zögern._

„_Was ist es, was du mir nicht sagst, Rosalie? Ist Esme in Ordnung? Ist Carlisle...?"_

„_Ihnen geht es gut. Es ist nur... na ja, ich sagte nicht, das Bella weggegangen ist."_

_Ich konnte nicht sprechen. Sie sagte: _„...du wolltest nur, dass wir von Bella fern bleiben, richtig? Der Rest von Forks ist dir egal." _Und dann: _„Ich dachte, wenn diese ganze Geschichte mit Forks vorbei ist..." _Also war Bella nicht in Forks. Was meinte sie damit, dass Bella nicht weggegangen ist?_

_Dann begann Rosalie wieder ihre eigenen Worte zu überschlagen, und klang fast schon verärgert._

„_Sie wollten es dir nicht erzählen, aber ich denke, das ist dumm. Je schneller du darüber weg kommst, desto schneller werden die Dinge wieder so, wie sie früher waren. Warum sollten wir dich in den dunklen Ecken der Welt Trübsal blasen lassen, wenn es keinen Grund mehr gibt? Du kannst wieder nach Hause kommen. Wir können wieder eine Familie sein. Es ist vorbei."_

_Meine Gedanken schienen zu einem Halt zu kommen. Ich konnte aus ihren Worten keinen Sinn entnehmen. Es schien, als wäre da etwas sehr, sehr offensichtliches, was sie mir sagte, und ich hatte keine Ahnung was es war._

_Mein Hirn spielte mit den Informationen, zog seltsame Querverbindungen. Unsinn._

„_Edward?"_

„_Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst, Rosalie."_

_Eine lange Pause. Die Länge ein paar menschlicher Herzschläge._

„_Sie ist tot, Edward."_

_Eine noch längere Pause._

_~ End flashback ~_

Was habe ich getan? Ich wollte sie schützen, ihr ein normales Leben ermöglichen.

Stattdessen habe ich sie umgebracht. Ich bin ihr Mörder!

Wie konnte ich auch nur eine Sekunde daran verschwenden, zu denken, Bella würde ohne mich überleben? Sie wäre schon viel früher von Crowley's Auto getötet worden. Damals hatte ich sie gerettet. Nur um sie dann in noch viel größere Gefahr zu bringen. Eine Gefahr, die von Wesen ausging, die wie ich waren: Vampire. James.

James hatte mich gelehrt, dass es mir unmöglich sein würde, Bella allein zu lassen. Sie hätte ihn auch ohne mich treffen können. Und wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie keine Chance gehabt. Und dennoch war ich es, der sie überhaupt erst in die Situation gebracht hatte.

James konnte ich bekämpfen. Aber Jasper? Meinen eigenen Bruder? Ich erkannte, wie egoistisch ich war. Ich hätte mich sofort für Bella entschieden. Aber den Schmerz und das Leid, was ich damit Alice zugefügt hätte, hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können.

Alice. Alice hatte recht behalten – wieder einmal. Sie hatte mir prophezeit, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn ich mich von Bella fern halte. Dennoch musste ich es probieren.

Jetzt habe ich meine Lektion gelernt.

Zu spät.

Bella war tot.

Und es war meine Schuld.

War es nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich bereits in Spanien war? Dass es mich weniger als ein paar Stunden kostete, um nach Volterra zu gelangen?

Als Rosalie mir die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten mitteilte, dachte ich erst, es wäre ein Scherz gewesen. Oder ein weiterer verzweifelter Versuch von ihr, mich dazu zu bewegen, wieder zurück zu kehren. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass meine Bella tatsächlich vom Tod geholt worden wäre.

Warum?

Warum war sie gestorben?

Weil ich sie nicht beschützt hatte.

Ich wusste nicht mal wie sie gestorben war.

Wer war ich, allein zu entscheiden, wie wir mit den Geschehnissen zu ihrem Geburtstag umgehen? Ich war ein Narr.

Und jetzt würde ich für meinen Fehler bezahlen.

Ohne Bella gab es für mich keinen Grund mehr weiter zu existieren. Ihre Abwesenheit in den letzten Monaten hing wie ein dunkler Schatten über meine Seele. Nur die Aussicht darauf, sie wiederzusehen, brachte mich durch den Tag – durch die Stunden.

Und die Abwesenheit dieser Aussicht brachte mich schließlich nach Volterra zu den Volturi.

Natürlich wollten sie mich nicht vernichten. Ich war ein weiteres mal ein Narr zu denken, dass sie mich einfach so gehen lassen würden. Ich hatte ein Talent und war der Sohn eines guten Freundes der Volturi.

Und hier stand ich nun – am Rande meiner Vernichtung. In wenigen Sekunden würde ich in die Sonne treten. Und wenn die Volturi nicht wollten, dass ich unsere Existenz den Menschen zeige, dann müssten sie mich vernichten.

Ich hatte versagt.


End file.
